Ronald White
Ronald White is the main antagonist of the 2018 Marvel science fiction movie Doom: Legacy. He is a scientist working for Acer Technology, and is Ludwig Acer's nephew and former high-ranked employee, until betraying him and killing him with a gunshot. History Ronald White is an ambitious and ruthless scientist working at Acer Technology Incorporated. He works under the commands of his uncle, Ludwig Acer. He at first assists his uncle and Johnathan Kane on their mission to retrieve the three doom pillars in order to save tomorrow with technology. However, after finding all three pillars, Ronald reveals that for him "saving the future" does simply mean to use the monsters for brutal forces rather than futuristic, simple and friendly technology. He uses the three pillars to give his experiment life and cause it to conquer and partially destroy both Russia and America for him. Acer begs Ronald not to revive the Arachnotron X, however, Ronald is too obsessed with conquering the world for it's better future and he shoots his uncle on the head. Jonathan then starts fighting his mercenaries, as Ronald manages to flee from the area, and go back into his lab. In the lab, he is visited by Glenn Maiser, a mechanic working for Acer Technology. He hires Glenn to create more of these monsters so they can win the WWIII. Glenn explains that according to urban legends they can only do such plans by opening an ancient doomsday portal from space. Glenn tries to build a portal door from his technology and magical components. However, The Arachnotron X escapes it's cage and shoots Glenn Maiser. Ronald enters the lab again to check the progress done, and The Arachnotron X tries to shoot him, just before Glenn rushes towards a computer and presses on it's buttons to electrocute The Arachnotron X. Roland then puts the giant spider-cyborg into it's cage again, and presses on a button on a certain computer inside the lab, which will cause the lab to self destruct in 20 minutes, so he can cover up his criminal warfare operations. The Arachnotron X however makes explosive webs and causes the cage to explode, as it eventually escapes. Ronald overhears that the spider escaped it's cage, and that Jonathan is heading towards his files, to reveal his criminal operations. Roland then confronts Jonathan, his teammate Jim Lockwood and his girlfriend Zoe Jenson and aims a gun at the protagonistic trio. After Jonathan asks him why he needs to do this, Ronald explains that time waits for no man, but that men can wait for a certain time, and therefore even renovate it for a better future. Zoe calls him insane, and Ronald replies that he is just doing it for the good of both humanity and monsters. The Arachnotron X then enters the room, and stabs Ronald, thus injuring him heavily in his chest. He manages to survive the attack, and after Jonathan kills The Arachnotron X, and manages to retrieve Ronald's illegal files, Ronald tries to escape the building, but as he enters the lab to fetch the formulas, the lab's door closes. As the building collapses, so does Ronald White find his own doomsday. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Provoker Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:The Heavy Category:Nihilists Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Vigilante Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Power Hungry Category:Scapegoat Category:Delusional Category:Businessmen Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Saboteurs Category:Hunters Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Murderer Category:Jingoist Category:Plauge-Bringers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inconclusive Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Slavers Category:Monster Master Category:Betrayed Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mercenaries Category:Leader Category:Servant of the Hero Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Masterminds Category:Master Orators Category:Mongers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords